


no choice now; it's too late

by mr_charles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fish's new weapon puts Jim, Oswald, and Liza into a bit of a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no choice now; it's too late

**Author's Note:**

> heed warnings for dub-con, sex pollen

Jim should have known something was up when Fish suddenly turned on her spiked heel and left him standing in the club with a handful of meaty bodyguards, Oswald, and some girl who looks terrified of Fish. 

The smoke was a lurid pink, exploding out of a grenade type device thrown on the floor. Jim was able to get his mouth covered by the handkerchief given to him by Fish to tend to the bloody noise that one of her men had given him. He was able to catch the girl before she collapsed with some help from Oswald.

“I know where she lives,” Oswald offers, his cheeks already pink. 

Jim is woozy as he drives to the girl’s apartment building. His head feels like it’s full of wool, like a good buzz without the fun of the alcohol. The girl looks like she’s asleep in the backseat. Oswald is halfway there, barely able to give Jim the directions. In the rearview mirror, he can see Oswald’s dirty fingers trailing up her white skirt. He wants to reach back there and smack Oswald but he can’t bring his hands to work. The girl is squirming and moaning while rubbing her legs together. 

Jim lays her on her bed when he gets in her apartment. She clutches at Jim, mumbling “need” over and over again. Oswald kneels and slides her white pumps off, rubbing her marked feet carefully.

“I should…stay with her,” he offers, absent-mindedly rubbing her toes. She whines when Oswald presses a shaky kiss to her ankle. 

Jim’s mind isn’t working right. He wants to leave and drag Oswald out by the ears but he finds his hand rubbing at his cock through his pants and wants to see what that girl’s pretty lips can do. 

“Oh Liza,” Oswald sighs, kissing up her calf. “Liza, Liza, Liza…”

Liza. Her name is Liza. Her hands are clutching feebly at her comforter as Oswald pushes her skirt up to kiss higher. Oswald’s hands are clumsy as he gets the skirt up around her twitching hips. Jim wants to laugh at her panties— you’d think a mob boss mistress would wear something a little sexier but Liza’s high waisted undergarments are almost matronly. Instead he rubs Oswald’s side reassuringly as he kisses her soaked cunt through the fabric. 

“You should make Liza feel good,” he says hoarsely. 

The words spur Oswald on. His hands shake but are sure enough to rip the fabric away from Liza. She screams when Oswald’s soft tongue presses against her. Jim sees Oswald’s hand sneak down to rub at himself while Liza cries out when she comes. 

“Stop…” Liza can barely push Oswald away from her cunt. Jim isn’t sure how many times Liza comes but he is sure he likes the image of her pale thighs quivering around Oswald’s head. Oswald doesn’t listen and Liza sobs when she comes again, clenching her thighs.

“Oswald, that’s enough,” Jim says, tugging him away by the back of his jacket. Oswald makes a noise like a disgruntled cat but stands up to face Jim. His mouth and chin are dripping and his pupils are blown. “Take Liza’s clothes off,” Jim says simply. “And take yours off too.”

Jim stands next to the bed and plays with one of Liza’s breasts absentmindedly after Oswald gets her dress and undergarments off. She’s drowsy and smiling against her pillows, like a little girl who’s had a full day at the fair. Jim starts pulling at his own clothes once Oswald is naked. He’s hunched at the shoulders and practically hairless but something about his obscenely hard cock makes Jim want to get in on…whatever this is. 

“Fuck her, Oswald,” Jim says. “Fuck her good and you’ll get a prize.”

Oswald crawls between Liza’s splayed legs, and after some fumbling, finally gets his cock in her. She makes a small noise, arching her back. There’s no finesse to Oswald’s hips, he jackrabbits against her while making desperate noises. He paws at Liza’s breasts while she makes encouraging sounds, eyes shut tight and lips parted. 

“Liza, Liza, Liza…” Jim strokes himself slowly. With an aborted noise, Oswald’s hips still and Liza moans. 

“Are you still hard?” Jim asks as Oswald pulls away from Liza. He’s pretty sure she’s asleep now. Oswald nods, still hovering over her. “Lie down next to her. On your stomach.”

“Y-Yes,” Oswald stammers as he settles on his front. 

“Put your thighs together,” Jim growls, kissing the cold skin of his shoulder. Oswald whines when Jim’s slick cock slides in between his thighs. Oswald alternates between pushing against him and grinding his cock into Liza’s bed.

Speaking of Liza, she’s curled on her side, sound asleep. Jim can see Oswald’s come slicking up her inner thighs. His head is cloudier than ever. He can’t think beyond his own orgasm. He bites hard at Oswald’s neck, causing the man underneath him to buck and groan loudly as he finally comes. Jim follows shortly, splattering come all over Oswald’s ass. 

Oswald starts snoring immediately. Jim’s head is clearing as he gets redressed. He leaves Oswald and Liza in bed, like a pair of fucked out, mismatched dolls. 

 

Jim doesn’t tell anyone about what’s happened. He’s showered and sound asleep by the time Barbara gets home. When Oswald wakes up, all he remembers is the pink smoke and his brain pulls at faint memories of Fish’s “secret weapon”. He’s awake before Liza is and shame makes him flee, half-dressed and carrying his shoes. 

 

“I had the weirdest dream, mama,” Liza confides in Fish when they meet in the church a few days later. 

**Author's Note:**

> repost of a kink meme fill I did for my bae <3


End file.
